


We Hold Each Other

by miraculousinsomniac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Thanks, alyaisdonewiththgesidiots, andgoodnight, angstyteens, emomodel, fluffiguess, godhelpme, ican'twrite, onlyherecauseofwordcount, thisistrash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousinsomniac/pseuds/miraculousinsomniac
Summary: Marinette has never been the best at containing her jealousy. Adrien is used to being seen as a perfect designer's son, nothing else. Everyone has flaws, but some aren't okay with that.Alt. Adrien feels bad, the Sunshine cries, Alya has sass, Ladybug needs more class.A gift I made for a certain someone on Tumblr, in honor of Miraculous Secret Santa this year! Love to the creators who made such a great and positive event, I had a blast working on this piece of trash.





	We Hold Each Other

Vixen giggled.  
Chat leaned over and whispered something again, gesturing out with his hands. Vixen laughed again, throwing her head back. Ladybug huffed. The kitty wasn’t that funny. She didn’t need to laugh that loud. Adrien had already told her this joke before, and the punchline sounded like something he’d gotten from that stupid joke book he adored. Who invited her anyways? Ladybug had definitely remembered telling the new heroes to take the night off. An excuse quickly taken by Queen Bee to leave tiredly after her first akuma.  
Fighting akumas was exhausting. Even the miraculous Ladybug herself thought so. Which is why, for the life of her, Ladybug simply could not understand why Vixen was still here. And laughing her life away with her cat. It’s not like the mouth telling those dumb puns was one she desperately wanted to kiss. Or anything. Ladybug let a huff slip out, not catching it before it slipped into the silent night.  
Chat swiveled, his ears having perked up at the sound.  
“Is something the matter, my Lady?” he questioned, tilting his head. Ladybug’s anger wilted a little at that, his expression soft and understanding.  
“Nothing’s wrong, chaton.” she gave him a gentle smile, turning back to the city. She could feel his eyes on her, taking in her body language. So, in silent retaliation to his concern, Ladybug sat up taller, pretending to focus on a blinking silver car as it disappeared into the distance. Wiping away the image of a handsome blonde in her bed.  
Chat and Vixen’s heads turned in unison, flicking towards the intersection near the Eiffel Tower. The jewelry shop alarms screeched, a black figure dancing near it.  
“Chat, what is it?”  
“I’m not exactly sure, not an akuma…” he trailed off, staring at it a little longer.  
Suddenly, Vixen spoke up. Amber eyes sparkling, she yelped, “Robber!” before launching through the air. Chat followed suite, ramming his baton into the rooftop, and springing over it.  
Ladybug shook her head, she really needed to focus, wrapping her yoyo around the lamp post across the street. The wind tickles her face as she flew, landing only mere feet away from the culprit. Chat and Vixen plopped on each side of her.  
Ladybug began to turn to them, to tell them that all three of them probably weren’t needed for this, and maybe Vixen could just cover her and Chat? But, before Ladybug had even opened her mouth, Vixen had surged forwards, three versions of herself abruptly advancing on the villain, forcing him onto his knees as one of them tied his hands together.  
Vixen dropped the bag of stolen items at Ladybug’s feet, her partner looking impressed.  
Jealousy hit her like a train. Ladybug snatched up the bag handed it to the jewelry shop owner, who fumbled with it, mumbling his thanks. She marched back to the other superheroes. Any other day, she probably could’ve held her own until she got back home and screamed in her pillow. But today, she was so, so tired. Chat made a face, the one he always makes when one the receiving side of Mari’s rage, folding his ears back. She stomped right up to Vixen, who, though cringing, uncomfortably met her eye.  
“I had that handled!” Ladybug shouted. Her face was turning red, freckles vanishing beneath the angry blush.  
Vixen yelled right back, defensive. “So did I! I was just trying to help!”  
Ladybug rolled her eyes. “If you wanted to help so bad, you should have went home, like I told you to!”  
“You’re not the boss of me. I don’t care how long you’ve been a superhero! I’m just as capable as you are!”  
Chat just watched with confusement.  
“You need to stop messing around with my friends, and just listen for once!” Though her words were not aimed towards Chat, she looked at him when she said the word ‘friends’. Boyfriend.  
Vixen opened her mouth, and her expression faltered, before closing it. Her lips formed a frown. She glanced at Chat from the corner of her eye, but he was too busy holding direct eye contact with Ladybug. Vixen sighed, lifting into the air with a small, “See you tomorrow, cat.”  
Ladybug felt guilty immediately, she really did. But, she didn’t know how much worse it could get until she looked at Chat.  
He looked disappointed.  
Disappointed in her.  
This was a black cat that Mari had never seen before, one who didn’t look at her like she was the sun itself. This was just a boy looking at his girlfriend, who once again, let her temper get the best of her. And scolded their friend. For doing her job.  
He didn’t look angry, not in the slightest, but his brow still furrowed, and his lips still sagged. And she was slapped by a wave of cold hard regret.  
“Chat I-”  
“I love you, Bugaboo.”  
His words both calmed and unnerved her, she knew that wasn’t all he had to say.  
He stepped just a little closer, his voice cutting into the space between them. And when he continued, he sounded just as worn down as she was, “But, you need to calm down,” his eyes flicked to his feet and back up with a determined look. “Vixen is our friend, and you yelled at her. We both know it wasn’t just because you wanted to handle the bad guy yourself either.  
“I don’t know if you just don’t trust me, or what, but-”  
“Of course I-” Ladybug began, but a raised black leather-clad hand silenced her.  
“I take that back, I know you do. But, please, Bug, why are so defensive?” Chat Noir was silent for a moment then, and when he spoke again it was light, and forced. “If anything, you’re the amazing one that people are actually interested in, shouldn't I be fighting people for you?”  
His tone caught her off guard. Everyone loved Adrien, that was obvious, it was ridiculous to think otherwise. The son of the famous Gabriel Agreste, polite, gorgeous. Adored. Praised. Then a thought so horrible her breath caught entered her mind. What about Chat Noir? The superhero? The unlucky black cat? Her partner? Sure, people sang her praise in each in every passing, but what about the boy in black who walked behind her? As Ladybug became lost in her thoughts, Chat watched. He watched as her expression morphed into something more pained. He watched as bluebell eyes jumped from his own to her hands and back to his face. He watched as every unfortunate puzzle piece was driven together. He’d made a mistake. This was only supposed to be a pep talk on her jealousy problems. Not his life tragedy of only being admired for his looks. Or constantly being overlooked. Or being okay with it, because his Lady was far more important than he was, it was a fact, and that was fine. He’d messed up, and dumped all of his problems on the love of his life. She shouldn’t have to worry about it, just like his father didn’t. Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
When Ladybug’s gaze searched for his again, though, he was already gone.

 

The next day, in school, Marinette made a beeline straight for the likes of Adrien Agreste. Green eyes met blue, and Adrien then decided that he needed to go to the bathroom. Really bad. So, he leaped over his table, weaved around some desks, and ran there. Alya gave Marinette a confused look, eyebrows raised, and for a second Marinette deeply considered that Adrien had the subtlety of a piece of toast. The pigtailed girl looked to Nino, who while suspiciously eyeing the place his best friend had once sat, shrugged, sliding his headphones back on.  
When the blond finally returned, his face was flushed, eyes panicked, and the poor boy looked like he’d just run a marathon.  
On second thought, he probably had. 

 

At lunch, Adrien rode in his his father’s limo, and ate at home. He hadn’t done that since the beginning of the year. 

 

At the end of the day, Marinette was done. Her boyfriend had been nervous and jumpy all day, and all but completely fled whatever he was doing when she approached. He had ignored all her texts after two measly replies of “Please forget what I said,” and “I’m fine, bugaboo.”  
But, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not convinced. In fact, she was just flat out annoyed at his blatant beating around the bush, not to mention the fact that he was ignoring her. Usually, he was the complete opposite, a constant presence to her side. Always touching her, whether it be from his hand encompassing hers, or an arm around her waist, he was just always...there. And boy, did she miss him.  
Marinette didn’t quite see what the problem was, sure she of all people knew how hard it was to be vulnerable, how could she not? But, also, that means that she of all people knew that everyone had them: insecurities. It was fine. Marinette had already accepted that sometimes she would break-down in front of people, mainly Adrien and Alya, and she was okay with that. Alright, maybe not okay with it, but she tolerated it. She knew how Adrien felt. But what she didn’t know, was why he was so beat up about it. She had confided in him many times, that was one of the many things that they trusted in each other. Did he not want her to know? What he felt? No, that wouldn’t make sense. As uncomfortable as the admittance of things like this were, Marinette always felt better afterwards. It was like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, it brought her closer to that person, and she could go on with her life. Easy.  
There was nothing wrong with insecurities. Marinette could go on and on about how her patience seemed to jump down a rabbit hole when it came Adrien and jealousy. Just as Queen Bee complains about feeling the need to be mean so that people wouldn’t forget she was there. And how before Ladybug had lost it on her, Vixen had confessed to always needing to know what’s going on before others shut her out of their secrets. They all had problems. What were teenage superheroes for?  
When Adrien brushed past her in a burst of air, her wrist grabbed his on impulse.  
He hesitated, focusing on anything but her, but didn’t pull back. He looked like a big ball of anxious, sweating, and muscles strained so that he strongly resembled a cheetah preparing to dash. In the other direction.  
Marinette’s arm wrapped around his body and pulled him into a hug. She noted how his whole being seemed to tense up before relaxing, and how he shuffled forwards and dropped his head on her shoulder.  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled into her jacket. A small sniff. Marinette felt hot drops of water hit the exposed skin of her neck, her kitty was crying.  
“There’s nothing to be sorry for, chaton.” Marinette stroked his hair, and her boyfriend further melted into her.  
“I made you worry about me.” he held he like a drowning man lost at sea holds a lifesaver.  
“You worry about me every day, Adrien. It’s no big deal. We’ll worry about each other, okay?”  
Adrien made an objective sound, raising his head slightly, but as he had done to her in the street last night, she silenced him with her hand, gently pressing the soft head of golden locks back down to her shoulder. He went without resistance, nose pressing into the crook of his girlfriend’s neck. His quiet sobs ceased, leaving only a hiccuping cat pressed to a soft ladybug.  
And, maybe tonight he’d let something slip on purpose. Nothing major or too depressing, something little, insignificant, only important enough to have been on his mind as of late. Because as much as he hated the thought of being a burden, Adrien would do just about anything for her to hold him like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. So, this was trash. I swear I can do better, like really though. This is my first written contribution to this lovely, miraculous fandom. Happy holidays!


End file.
